The Pocky Game!
by naruuzumakikun
Summary: "Hey Teme! Wanna catch a movie with us tonight?" "Who's 'we?" "You've never heard of the pocky game? Here, I'll show you." A SasuNaru Fan Fic! Warning of Yaoi! Enjoy! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone this is a little sasunaru fanfic. Please don't judge to harshly but tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO :( **

**The Pocky Game!**

The school bell rang and all the students jumped up. The first day of school was always one of the easiest, yet one of the hardest. Everyone is tired. Some people, like Hinata, are nervous. Seeing people they haven't seen all summer, new teachers, new class mates. Some people are overly excited, like Naruto and Kiba. Seeing friends and planning new pranks for the new year. Others or more nonchalant.

Sasuke sighed and slowly started packing his things back into his book sack when two hands slammed on his desk.

"Hey Teme! Wanna catch a movie with us tonight?" the loud obnoxious blonde shouted. His friends Kiba and Shikamaru behind him. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Who's 'we'?" he questioned.

"Me, the guys, and if you come, then some girls!" Naruto beamed.

"So you want me to go, so the girls will come?" he really didn't want to go to a movie with a bunch of obnoxious girls goggling over him the whole time. But if he sat on the end and made sure Naruto sat beside him...

"No, we want you to go-"

"No, you want him to, there is no we." Kiba interrupted. He couldn't stand the raven haired prick. He thought he was so better than everyone else with his great grades and perfect looks. It made him sick. And the way the girls all fawned over him was ridiculous. Why Naruto was his friend he had no idea. But Naruto was Kiba's best friend so he would put up with him on occasions, like this. But he never missed making it a point that Sasuke wasn't his friend.

"Oh shut up Kiba." Naruto turned to his friend to scowl at him. He turned back to Sasuke "We want you to go because we want you to go. The girls are just an added plus." he winked at him. Sasuke's heart did little back flips in his chest as he fought to keep his face composed. Whenever Naruto did his little goofy things like that it drove the Uchiha crazy. He looked down as he grabbed his bag and sling it over his shoulder.

"Sure, text me the time." Sasuke said as he walked past them.

"Whoo! Awesome! See you then!" Naruto unnecessary hollered. Shikamaru looked away from the window he had been cloud watching out of at the cause of the loud noise and sighed.

"C'mon Shika. Let's go tell the girls." Naruto said as he and Kiba walked toward the door.

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome." and pushed himself off the window seal to follow them.

Sakura, Temari, Ino and Hinata all stood in a circle gossiping about the new girls and new guys. And of course which girls were fashionably impaired.

"Well, of course Sasuke has only gotten hotter over the summer." Sakura gushed.

"Yeah, but have you seen that new guy, Sai I think his name was. He is so cute!" Ino piped in.

"I don't know about him. Something just seems... fake about him." Temari remarked.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto cheerfully greeted the pink haired girl.

"Hi Naruto." she said with little patience in her voice. Naruto just shrugged It off and kept talking.

"So, wanna catch a movie with me?" he asked as hopeful as ever. Maybe summer had changed her mind. Maybe he might get a chance with her this year.

"No." she said turning her back to him to look at Temari.

"Aww, c'mon. It won't just be me." He urged. Kiba and Shikamaru started getting to them about this time. Naruto had started running as soon as he saw Sakura and completely left them behind. So much for Bros before Hoes.

"Hello Beautiful." Kiba greeted as he came up behind his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. She started blushing 50 shades of red.

"Ki-Kiba!" Hinata stuttered. Kiba reached around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your so adorable when you get embarrassed." he teased.

"Ugh! You don't have to be so close to me do you dog breath?" Ino complained from beside them.

"I'm like, a foot away from you Ino." he said aggravated.

"Yeah, well it's a foot to close." She continued to bitch.

"Well, What do you say love. Wanna see a movie with us tonight?" Kiba asked Hinata, ignoring Ino, his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

"Uh, sure." she said in her meek little voice. He hugged her tighter and looked over at Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura, it's just a movie with some friends. Temari, you'll go won't you?" Naruto asked.

"Whoa! Why am I getting drug into this?" Temari demanded.

"Who all is going?" Sakura asked before Temari could get her answer.

"Me, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari-"

"Sasuke is going!" "Who said I'm going!?" Sakura and Temari yelled at the same time.

"Uh yeah." Even though Naruto knew that was probably going to be the reason she would go, it still sucked.

"I suggested you going. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's going to be a drag anyways." Shikamaru told Temari. He had mentioned Temari going with them to Naruto earlier and he automatically took it as she was going.

"I mean, I guess I'll go I have nothing else better to do." she smiled at him. The two of them had been talking for a while, but Shikamaru had been to lazy to actually ask her on a date.

Shikamaru lightly blushed and looked to the side away from her.

"Yeah! I'll go. What movie?" Sakura said, a sudden change of heart.

"We were thinking Warm Hearts. Ya know, zombies for the guys, love story for the girls." Kiba informed everyone. "Probably around 7."

"Well I can't go then, I got work." Ino said. All the guys inwardly sighed In relief. They didn't actually wanted to go.

"We, I will be there." Sakura said.

"And will I be picking you up?" Kiba asked Hinata. She shook her head softly.

"No, I'll just go with Sakura. We were going to her house anyways after school." she nodded towards Temari.

"Yeah. We'll all just go together." Temari said speaking for the girls.

Everyone nodded and said their goodbys and split up to go their separate ways. As Naruto headed home he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started texting Sasuke.

_Hey! So we're going to see Warm Hearts at 7. we got Sakura, Hinata and Temari to come with._

He sent the text and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Sasuke had just gotten in his house when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He ignored it and went upstairs to put his stuff up in his room. But instead was stopped in the hallway by his big brother.

"What's your plans for tonight?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing why?" Sasuke lied. He hated how nosy his brother was. Just because he was his guardian didn't mean he had to know everything that happened in his life.

"Really now, then what's the rush?" the older raven continued to question.

"I have a lot of homework." Another lie. And Itachi knew it.

"Hmm... really. Since when did they give a lot of homework on the first day of school?"

Shit. He had forgotten that today had only been their first day.

"So where are you going?" Itachi pushed.

"Not that it's any of your business but to the movies. With some friends." Sasuke said pushing his way past to his room. Behind him though Itachi smirked to himself.

Sasuke dropped his stuff down and plopped on his bed to think. This wasn't like a date or anything. But he was going to the movies with Naruto. And some other people but they weren't important. Should he look really nice, so Naruto noticed him more. Or be more on the casual side so Naruto wouldn't think he was strange.

He got up and went to take a shower and get ready. He decided on a middle road. Not super nice or anything but better than his stay at home all day clothes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. A white quarter length sleeved zip up shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the upper right hand corner. A simple pair of black jeans with some black and gray plaid Vans. He threw on a black cloth wrist band and ran his hand through his hair. Why did it always spike up like this? He never tried to get it to go that way with gel, it just always did it on its own. He walked down to the living room and decided to watch TV until it was time to go.

"I'm home!" Naruto announced as he opened his front door. No one was there, as always, but he still felt the need to say it. He sighed at the silence that greeted him back. Maybe he should take Kiba's advice and get a dog. He went to his kitchen and got a cup of ramen out of the cabinet and started heating up some water. Ramen is exactly what he needed to get his mind of his loneliness. He ate his ramen is mere seconds and decided to head to the living room. He laid down on his couch and turned on his TV but fell asleep within seconds.

Six-thirty rolled around and Sasuke decided to head towards the movies. He kept his face composed and if anyone had looked at him, they would have thought he was just being him on a normal day. But inside his mind was reeling with questions and thoughts and worries of the upcoming date. God, it wasn't a date why did he keep calling it that? He stopped out in front of the movie theater and looked up at all the movies that were playing.

"Hey Sasuke!" he heard a girl yell from the ticket line. Sakura stood waving at him. He had to admit she was a very pretty girl. She wore a light pink dress with white flower petal pattern floating down to the bottom. Little did the pink haired girl know, she just wasn't his type. Not just her personality, but her gender. He had found out he was gay when he was about 13. and now at 17 his mind hadn't changed. He walked up to her and saw the rest of the girl standing behind her.

"Hey." he greeted them all at once. Temari and Hinata nodded hello. He got in line behind them when Kiba and Shikamaru walked up together. They all stood in line as they waited to buy their tickets. Once everyone got their ticket they went inside. Sasuke looked around but Naruto still wasn't there.

"Where's Naruto at?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, who knows. He probably just decided not to come. Who cares." Sakura said flipping her hair back.

Sasuke turned to glare at her "He texted me, he's coming." he said flatly. No one really noticed the protectiveness in his voice, except Shikamaru who smirked knowingly but said nothing. The guys went to the counter and bought popcorn and soda.

When Sasuke got to the counter the girl at the registered smiled up at him batting her eyelashes.

"Oh! Sasuke, what can I get for you." she continued to smile flirtatiously. Sasuke just ignored her.

"A coke and a box of pocky." he said handing her a credit card. She swiped it and handed it back along with his coke and pocky.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy your movie." the lady said as Sasuke walked away not saying a word. He went and sat down at the tables near the arcade section as they waited for Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEOPLES! So here is chapter two. I'm not quite sure how long of a story this will be, guess it depends on the type of feedback I get from it. ;p**

**DISCLAIMER: … Naruto's...not actually mine. Sadness **

Five minutes until the movie Kiba stood up. "Well, I don't think he's coming. Let's go and get our seats, he can find us if he shows up." Hinata stood up with him and everyone soon followed. Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_ Why is he not here yet? It's not like him to plan something and not come. Especially sense Sakura is here. _Sasuke thought. He knew how much Naruto liked the annoying girl, so to bail on a chance to go to a movie with her seemed odd.

"Sasuke. Are you coming?" Ugh, just the way she said his name got on the ravens nerve. He shook his head not even bothering to look up at her.

"Be there in a minute." he said putting the phone to his ear. It rang a couple times before and out of breath voice answered.

"Yeah!?" he heard Naruto huff into the phone.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked walking away from where Sakura stood waiting on him. Maybe if he walked away she would go ahead without him.

"I know, I'm late, sorry. I'm heading that way."

"Are you running or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto stopped running and started breathing heavy trying to catch his breath. "I'm here. See ya in a second."

Sasuke slid the phone into his pocket and turned to see Sakura had left. Thank god. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his box of pocky. He was absentmindedly chewing on a piece with it sticking out of his mouth when Naruto came dashing in. He almost ran into him while trying to slow down. Sasuke just gracefully side stepped and dodged the blonde boy. He side glanced at him as he stumbled to a stop and tried to gain his balance.

"Alright! I made it!" Naruto screamed causing half the theaters lobby to turn and look at him.

"Dobe." Sasuke looked at him.

"Teme! Ooh! Is that pocky?" Naruto quickly noticing the pocky in his hand.

"Yeah. Your not getting any though." he said pulling the box out of reach of Naruto's grabbing hand.

"Awe! Come one. Just one." Naruto continued to beg. Sasuke thought for a second and figured he would just tease him a bit.

"You can have some if you play the pocky game with me." Sasuke smirked at him biting the end off another piece. He knew there was no way Naruto would say yes to that.

"Alright!" Sasuke's smirk dropped. He sure hadn't expected that response. "What's the pocky game?" Naruto asked eagerly.

_ Ha, he doesn't know. I could actually work this to my advantage. _Sasuke thought. Naruto stood against the wall waiting for instructions for this new game that includes eating delicious pocky while Sasuke thought.

"You've never heard of the pocky game?" he asked already knowing. Naruto shook his head.

"Here, I'll show you."

"Sakura! Up here!" Temari called out. Sakura looked up and saw everyone sitting three rows from the top. She headed up to them and when she got there Kiba shoved an empty bucket of pop corn at her.

"Since you're up, could you go refill this?" Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"You ate all my damn popcorn!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh you get free refills. Just hurry before the movie starts." Kiba said turning his head to talk to Hinata. Sakura stormed down the stairs to the concession stand to refill her popcorn bucket. She stood in line tapping her foot impatiently.

"I swear to god if I miss the first part of the effin movie because of this, I'm killing that damn dog lover." Sakura fumed to herself. She started to get curious as to where Sasuke was so she started looking around the for his black hair popping out, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Sasuke reached into his box and pulled out a stick. "Now put the end in your mouth a little bit." he said as he handed Naruto the stick. He did as he was told and just put the end in his mouth. Sasuke had to admit, he looked adorable with the pocky sticking out of his mouth like that. He tried to steady his heart as put his arm against the wall that Naruto was leaning against. He leaned down and took the other end of the stick in his mouth looking up at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. He felt his cheeks go red but he didn't move away.

"Now we eat our way to the middle." Sasuke mumbled through the pocky stick in his mouth. He bit off a piece and moved his mouth closer to Naruto's face taking in more of the stick. He heard a gasp and saw Sakura drop her popcorn bucket on the ground from the corner of his eyes. He ignored just ignored her and focused on the boy at the other end of the stick.

Completely oblivious to Sakura in the back ground, Naruto's heart beat quickened. All common sense told him to move away, but instead he took another bite of the chocolate covered biscuit and moved closer. This surprised Sasuke but he didn't falter. He bit another piece, getting even closer. Naruto hesitated but bit off another piece. They were so close their noses were touching. Wide crystal blue eyes staring into dark onyx ones. Both heart beats erratic. If Sasuke took one more bite their lips would be touching. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head slightly as he took one more bite. Their lips ever so lightly brushing.

Naruto had completely stopped breathing. They stayed like that for just a second before Sasuke captured Naruto's lower lip between his. Naruto's eyes closed as he kissed him back. Sasuke lifted his arm from the wall and slid it on Naruto's face, taking his other arm and snaking it around Naruto's waist pulling him closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck wrapping his fingers in his dark hair. Sasuke sucked on the bottom of Naruto's lip then lightly started to nibble on it. Naruto pulled him closer as they continued to kiss each other.

Sasuke pulled away after a minute and they looked into each others eyes. Naruto immediately turned beat red and turned his eyes away.

"That's how you play the pocky game." Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

**So what do y'all think? Should I keep going with it and make it into a little love story that started off with a pocky scene or leave it where it is. I rated this T just in case I do write it longer, but it all depends on the feedback. :p so leave a comment telling me what you want! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got quite a bit of views and followers and a couple comments wanting me to continue. So here you go! Chapter 3 :) hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment and favorite it if you like it.**

Sakura walked back into the theater room in a stunned silence. She went and sat next to Temari and stared at her, once again refilled, popcorn bucket. She was just as much surprised as she was heartbroken. She had caught Sasuke kissing someone else. And that 'someone' was a boy! And at that, the boy was the overly hyper active idiot Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura. You ok?" Temari elbowed her lightly looking at her worryingly. Sakura didn't know if the others knew, she doubted it. She also doubted Sasuke wanted them to know. So she just kept quiet and nodded. Her throat burned with threatening tears, so she grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. Hoping the food will force down her feelings.

Naruto walked away from Sasuke embarrassed. How come he let himself do that, did he even liked Sasuke that way? He'd never thought about it before, and Sasuke was a guy! I mean he had to admit he was a good looking guy and all, ok a VERY good looking guy. The more he thought about the more he started thinking, he might actually be attracted to him.

"We're going to miss the movie if we don't hurry up." Sasuke mentioned. Naruto took this as an escape and started to walk past him.

"Oh, yeah, we should go then." he said speed walking away. He came to a sudden stop when Sasuke grabbed hold of his arm. He turned to look at him, his face still slightly flushed.

Sasuke didn't know why he had grabbed Naruto's arm. His body just acted on it's own, not wanting Naruto to leave. He knew he didn't want Naruto to be upset with him for just kissing him for no reason, but would he be moving to fast if he confessed his feelings?

"Dobe." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto's arm and walking by. Naruto stared after him, his heart sank. The kiss probably didn't mean anything. He sighed and looked at the doors, he really didn't feel like seeing a movie now. Why was this getting him all upset, it was Sasuke for crying out loud. He was just a friend. He turned back around and saw Sasuke turning to look back at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled halfheartedly and started walking to catch up to him.

They walked in together just as the movie started. They quietly made it to the top where Sasuke saw everybody.

"Hey, you made it." Kiba whispered to Naruto. He nodded and smiled at him as he went to sit down beside Sakura. She glared at him as he sat down, unaware that she knew what happened earlier. Sasuke sat down by Naruto and they began to watch their movie.

After the movie everyone went home, without Sasuke nor Naruto speaking a word to each other. When Sasuke got home he heard voices coming from the living room. He walked by and saw Deidara sitting in the middle of the floor and Sasori on the couch with Itachi.

"Hey kid!" Deidara greeted Sasuke. Sasori looked up from his sketch book at him. He was always drawing his next puppet design. Sasuke couldn't believe he actually made a living out of making those creepy things. He nodded in response and turned to go upstairs.

"How did the movie go?" Itachi hollered to him.

"Oh! You went a movie, un? With who?" Deidara questioned. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi had been good friends for a while, so he knew it was rare for Sasuke to actually go out with friends. Sasuke ignored them and continued upstairs. He went in his room grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and stared into the mirror. What the hell had he been thinking? Why did he kiss Naruto? Why did Naruto kiss him back? He must have just been caught up in the moment or something.

He ran his hand through his hair and went to turn on the water. He took off his shirt and pulled his phone out of his pant pocket. He secretly was hoping he had a text from Naruto he had somehow missed. He stared at the blank screen for a second before clicking it on and setting it down on the counter disappointed. He continued to strip then step into the shower. He just stood there thinking, letting the hot water run down his back.

After his shower he had come to the conclusion that Naruto was just going along with it. He didn't actually have any feelings for him. He just hoped he would still talk to him tomorrow at school. He wouldn't peruse his love for the blonde boy anymore. He got to kiss him, and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted more. But if Naruto felt the same he would have said something that night. But he didn't.

He laid down in bed with so many negative thoughts weighing down his heart. He hardly slept that night, he just couldn't get comfortable and his mind wouldn't shut off. When his alarm clock woke him up that morning he groaned rolling over on his back. He just stared at the ceiling as his alarm continued to beep in the back ground. The morning sunlight seeped through the crack between the dark blue curtains. Light blue sheets lay crumpled at the bottom of the bed, a black and dark blue striped comforter draped across his legs. He stared at the plain white ceiling that matched all four walls that enclosed him. The constant nasally beep in the background slowly starting to aggravate him.

"Sasuke! Turn your fucking alarm clock off!" came a yell from Itachi in the next room, along with a bang on the wall. The thin walls made any noise audible from one room to the next. Sasuke slowly turned to face the offending object. He lifted his arm and hit a button shutting it up. He rolled back over and continued to stare at the ceiling as if it had some sort of hidden message. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to face Naruto. If Naruto was upset by the kiss, and didn't talk to him, he didn't know what he would do. What he could do.

He couldn't loose Naruto as a friend. He was his first friend after his parents accident. Yeah, at first he hated the annoying brat. After the loss of his parents he just wanted to be alone. He shut out any old friends he had, he even shut out his own brother. But he grew fond of the constant sunny mood Naruto always had over time, and knew he was there for him if ever he needed him. Loosing him, was not an option.

Neither was laying in bed dreading it. He had to go to school and fix what he did. Apologize. Say it was just a stupid prank. And things would get back to normal. Or so he hoped. He just hoped Naruto would give him time to tell out his pathetic excuse he had come up with.

Naruto walked down the road with his headphones blaring in his ears. When the chorus came on he started to sing along with it.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up__  
__and I don't wanna change__  
__I just wanna have fun__  
__I don't wanna be told to grow up__  
__and I don't wanna change__  
__so you better give up__  
__cause I'm not gonna change__  
__I don't wanna grow up_

When Naruto to had gotten home that night he was determined to forget about the kiss. And he almost did, if he hadn't dreamed of it. 4 times. He would have a dream replaying the kiss and then would wake up as Sasuke pulled away. He would force himself to go back to sleep just to have the same dream again. Each time he woke up with an embarrassing boner. Even though he lived alone, the thought that he was getting hard by a dream of his best friend was embarrassing. He felt like Sasuke somehow knew, although that was impossible. Eventually, after the fourth replay of the dream, he decided to just go ahead and get up, since it was already 5:30. he would had to have gotten up in 30 minutes anyway, and he had to do something about his hard on before he went to school.

He looked at the ground and flushed at the thought. Usually when he pleasured himself it was to Sakura or some hot girl from a porn mag. But no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke wouldn't leave his head. He hated to admit it, even just to himself, but the thought of Sasuke touching him like that, made him completely turned on. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts. He could not get a boner while walking to school, that could only be the most humiliating thing ever.

He walked into school taking out his ear buds and wrapping them around his Ipod. He saw Sasuke walking into the classroom down the hall and flushed.

_Ok Naruto. Pull yourself together. Be normal. _

He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and walked toward the class room.

"Hey!" he greeted Sasuke. Just like any normal day. Sasuke whipped his head up to see Naruto standing by his desk smiling his giant goofy smile like always.

"Hi." Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest. He stared into those dark eyes, getting lost in them.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto realized he had been staring and blushed scratching the back of his head. Trying to smile as wide as he could to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Just, sort of zoned out. Sorry." he said quickly turning around and heading to his seat. Sasuke inwardly smiled. Of course not on the outside though, that would be suspicious. Naruto wasn't mad with him, or annoyed. He seemed just like normal. He was relieved by this, yet slightly upset. So the kiss really meant nothing to him.

Naruto on the other hand was sitting in his desk having a mini heart attack. Why was his heart reacting so strongly towards him. Just one look from Sasuke made his heart do back flips. And there was this feeling in his stomach. I guess it's what people would call butterflies. But why people liked getting butterflies in their stomachs he would never know. It made him so nervous he wanted to puke. He peeked over at Sasuke and saw a hint of a smile playing on his lips, as he looked down at his paperwork on his desk.

_What was he happy about? _Naruto wondered. Could it be him. His heart jumped again at the possibility of the thought. Stupid heart. Stop it. It's not right.

Through out the rest of the period Naruto kept steeling glances at Sasuke. He noticed how fluently his hand flew across the paper when he wrote. How, when he thought about something, he would put the pencil to his lower lip, slightly pushing it to the side. He then would notice how soft his pink lips looked. How beautiful his porcelain skin looked next to his dark hair that hung over his face when leaned down to write.

He shook his head. Ridiculous. All these thoughts. They're ridiculous. He looked down at his blank paper, then at the clock at the wall. He hadn't wrote a single word down, and he was suppose to have three paragraphs in 10 minutes. He wrote his name at the top of the paper. He would get some of it done to turn in. He wrote a couple sentences and sighed.

He doubted Sasuke would feel the same way. The kiss was probably a game to him. Nothing more but to just mess with his head. Which he had done, all to well. What was he suppose to believe? The thoughts in his head telling him that this was ridiculous, or the thumping in his heart telling him love wasn't something of the mind. His brain told him all the logical reasons to not like him, while his heart yelled fuck logic.

He zoned back in and as he put his pencil back on the paper to continue writing the bell rang.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned out loud. He was so screwed. He had spent the whole time thinking on other things instead of his work. Sasuke looked over and chuckled at him.

"Didn't finish it huh?" he asked walking over to the frustrated blonde. Naruto glared up at him.

"Shut up." he responded which only earned him a smirk from the raven boy above him. He stood from his desk grabbing his incomplete paper roughly, crinkling the side of it. He roughly pushed past Sasuke to the teachers desk. He was angry at Sasuke. He was the one who made him feel this confusion. There was no confusion until that kiss, or was there? He slammed the paper down on the teachers desk.

"This is not complete Naruto. You do know that right?" the teacher asked.

"Of course I know!" he yelled at the white haired man behind the desk. The same teacher from their English class year had moved up and was their teacher again this year. So he knew how Naruto was and Naruto was already too used to the man to care what he thought of his rudeness.

"Well, I can see you're angry, but why yell at me." the man smirked, but you could only tell from the uplifting from his cheeks and the slight squinting of his eyes. The lower part of his face was covered with a mask. No one understood why, and everyone was to scared to ask.

"Leave me alone Kakashi." Naruto turned to leave. He saw Sasuke looking at him from a distance and it just pissed him off more.

Sasuke stood there staring at the fuming blonde. Had realization just hit him. Was he now mad at him for the kiss. That would be reasonable, yet it still hurt. His chest ached cause of that thought as the boy left the class room. And he knew he wouldn't see him again to talk to him until lunch. He walked up to the teachers desk and laid his paper down. He was turning to leave when Kakashi stopped him.

"So what's got him riled up?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. Not looking back but not walking away.

"Well, he sure didn't spend the entire block writing. And you only spent the first half actually writing. You both have something on ya'lls mind. And by the way he kept looking at you through the whole class, am I right to assume that it is a similar something?" Kakashi was good. He was observant. Always had been. Noticing how Sasuke's looks would always linger slightly longer on Naruto then anyone else. The way how he would argue at the mention of tutoring anyone, except when it was for Naruto.

"Nothing Mr. Hatake. I'll fix it." And Sasuke was just as observant. He knew by the way Kakashi looked at the two of them that he had noticed his feelings. Sasuke turned to give his teacher a firm nod, and walked out of the class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur to Naruto. His thoughts had him in and out of a daze most of the time. Sasuke hadn't been at lunch because he had to go to a student president meeting. Of course Mr. Perfect / Mr. Popular was the student president. Not that Sasuke wanted to be, but it looked good on a his transcript, so he accepted the role.

When they got to their last period, Naruto's brain was fried. He had been fighting the urge to look for Sasuke everywhere the whole lunch time, and failing, only to realize later that he was at the meeting. He had come to the conclusion that he wasn't mad at Sasuke, but at his own feelings. For not being able to figure out if he like him or not. One would think that it was easy. Just decide how you feel. But, was he actually attracted to him, or the kiss. The thought of love? Was he just attracted to the thought that someone did like him? He needed to decide if he actually cared about Sasuke or not. But really what did that matter when he didn't like him back.

The whole situation infuriated him, so when he failed to greet any of his friends as he entered his class they all looked at him funny. Sasuke sighed, accepting the fact that Naruto now hated him. While Shikamaru and Kiba looked over at him curiously. Naruto sat in his desk and just stared at his hands sitting on his desk. Kiba and Shikamrau walked over to him.

"Hey, whats up?" Kiba asked. Naruto was to lost in thought to hear him. What if he decided that he did love him. He liked that thought.

"Hello." Kiba tried again. Naruto could see himself with Sasuke so easily. Although they were so different, they were compatible. They each had what the other didn't, completing each other. Making up for what the other lacked.

***Smack!* **

"Oww! What the hell was that for you asshole!" Naruto yelled at his abuser holding the back of his head.

"You were in some sort of trance, I had to wake you up." Kiba replied as if he had not done a thing wrong.

"I don't think I have ever seen you think that hard before." Shikamaru added. Naruto just shot blue eyed daggers at the two of them.

"I got an F in English. My first paper and already failing." He lied. Quite fluently actually, he was kind of proud about that. The three guys stood around Naruto's desk talking until the teacher came in the room and they went to their seats.

Naruto made it a point to not look at Sasuke the whole class period. As soon as the bell rand he ran out of the class room first and went straight to the bathroom to hide. Why was he hiding? He didn't want to face Sasuke, that's why. What was he suppose to say to him? How was he suppose to act? He didn't know so, until he did he didn't want to get stuck in a confrontation with him. Eventually he emerged from the bathroom and went home.

For the next week things went that way. Naruto steeling secret glances at Sasuke, but avoiding him at all costs. All the while Sasuke was thinking of a way to talk to Naruto. Something he could say to make things right again. He figured Naruto would be mad at him, or weirded out. But the fact that he was completely avoiding him was stupid. It just angered him.

Friday had been four days since the kiss. And the memory was just as clear and vivid in Naruto's head. His heart still ran a little marathon whenever he thought of it, and did acrobats when he saw him. He had come to the conclusion that the feeling wasn't going away anytime soon. That he did... actually... have a crush on the Uchiha. But now what? Sasuke didn't feel the same so why would he tell him? He would just think that Naruto was a weirdo and ignore him. But isn't that what Naruto had been doing? I guess it's different if you're the one being ignored besides you ignoring someone else.

Naruto walked into his last period and was immediately ambushed by Kiba.

"Did you hear about the new girl!" he shouted at him.

"School just started. There are a lot of new girls, which one?" he questioned.

"No, no, no. I mean NEW! She just got here today." he stared rambling on about what she looked like but Naruto could care less. He was lost in his own mind.

"Doesn't she sound amazing!" Kiba exclaimed right in his face. He sighed annoyed and sat down in his desk.

"Sure." he said nonchalantly.

Kiba kept talking about her and annoyed Naruto turned his head away from him. Which ended in him looking directly at Sasuke, who was looking directly at him. He blushed and quickly looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong with you man. Your acting weird." the dog boy bent down trying to look up at his face. Naruto quickly hid his blushing face with his hand.

"Yeah, I mean, no. I think I'm sick or something." He sort of lied. Looking at Sasuke made him so happy, mad, annoyed, nervous, and confused that he just wanted to be sick. He stood from his desk and walked out of the class room, excusing himself to the teacher to the nurses office. Sasuke watched worried. What was wrong with him?

Rest of the class went by without Naruto ever reappearing. Sasuke waited for him to pass by outside the school gates but he never came through. He pulled his phone out and stared at it. Should he text him? Maybe call. Would it be weird? He sighed and put the phone up to his ear.

*_Ring*_

_ *Ring*_

_ *Ring*_

Naruto looked down at his phone. The nurse let him leave early because she needed to be somewhere anyways. She just wrote it off as him being ill, and sent him on his merry way. He was all to happy to obliged. He laid on his couch looking at his phone. Sasuke. His heart beat sped up. Why would he be calling? Did he care to wonder wear he was? The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Teme! What's up?" he answered as cheerfully as he could manage. He was still in a sour mood. He didn't know if he wanted to cry, punch something or giggle like a school girl in love. Which then brought him back to wanting to punch something, like himself for having such thoughts.

"Where are you?" Sasuke's voice answered through the phone. He sounded annoyed.

"Uh.. haha... home. Ya see, the nurse said I was to sick to stay at school so-"

"Bullshit." Sasuke muttered.

"Excuse me! What makes you think you know how I feel? Don't question the doctor." Naruto exclaimed. No he wasn't actually sick, but Sasuke didn't know that.

"One, she isn't a doctor. She is a school nurse. Two, you hardly looked to sick to be at school the last time I saw you." Sasuke argued. Why did he always have to be so legitimate sounding with everything he said? Just the way he said it! He could give a terrible excuse for murdering somebody, but say it in such a voice that it sounded justified.

"Screw you Teme! I don't feel well so I'm at home. Now you know where I am at. Why do you care anyways?" Naruto questioned.

"You've been avoiding me." Cane a monotone voice from the other end. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to hear the heartbreak in his voice. So he kept it as unemotional as possible.

"N-No I haven't. What are you talking about?" Naruto nervously replied.

"You have to." Sasuke said. He turned from the gates of the high school and started walking.

"Well.." Naruto had nothing to say. Yeah, he had been avoiding him. But what was he suppose to say? 'Hey I felt it to weird to face you because all I can think about is kissing you again and I just want to jump your bones whenever I see you.' Yeah, no.

"I'm coming over." Sasuke told him already heading that way.

"Wh-what? Why?" Naruto fumbled, jumping off the couch.

"To talk. Hang out, we're friends correct?" Sasuke said simply.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, come on over." Naruto told him as he ran around his house picking up dirty clothes and random objects thrown here and there. With that Sasuke hung up on him.

"Why can't he say bye like a normal person. He just hangs up on me." Naruto mumbled to himself as he tidied his apartment. He had been thinking so much about the kiss, but Sasuke probably hadn't wasted another thought on it. And here he was being a weirdo on the phone and a jerk ignoring him. He was in the bathroom fixing up his hair when there was a knock on the door. He looked at his reflection and sighed. What was he going to do?

**What is he going to do. Find out in the next chapter :P I'll post as soon as possible but I am starting school so I might be a bit busy. But it will be in within the week! I promise. :) thank you all so much for all the comments. It makes me so happy to see all of them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OH! I'm so happy! All these reviews! Thank you all for them. It makes me so happy. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but school and all. Sigh. Well here it is. The last chapter! Enjoy :)**

The door opened to reveal a smiling blonde.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted opening the door to let him in. Sasuke looked around surprised. He had been to Naruto's house a few times in the past and it was always a pig stye. Now it was all clean.

"So, what did you wanna do?" Naruto asked looking anywhere and everywhere but Sasuke's face.

"Your avoiding me again." Sasuke said. Naruto quickly looked into his face to prove a point that he wasn't avoiding him, although he was, But his heart jumped into his throat. He found himself not being able to say anything. He just looked into his eyes, the urge to kiss him stronger than ever.

Sasuke looked at him and noticed his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. He had decided not to pursue Naruto anymore. He didn't want to scare him away, but with him looking up at him, with those eyes. He felt himself move closer to the boys face. His eyes getting closer, their lips almost touching.

"No!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke back. His blue eyes stared into the ground but he kept his hands pushed against Sasuke's chest.

_I knew I shouldn't have done that._ _Shit! I've screwed up..._Sasuke thought to himself.

"Don't do that." tears started dripping from Naruto's eyes. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"Don't screw with me like that! Ever since Monday... I haven't even been able to think straight! I never thought I liked you this way but now... I don't know anything anymore! But I know you don't feel the same so it just makes it all worse! Stop making me feel this way... please. I can't take it... please. No more." Naruto let his arms fall from Sasuke's chest. Hot tears streaming down his face. Sasuke just stared at him, confused and completely surprised. When he saw Naruto's face his heart dropped. He was this upset because of him. He had misread it, misread everything. And it caused the one person he truly care about to be this way. Naruto turned and went to go to the bathroom to get control of himself.

He had only taken a couple steps when he heard footsteps behind him and a hand clasp over his wrist. He was pulled back and turned back towards the raven. Sasuke grasped Naruto's face and kissed him roughly. Trying to pour as much emotion into the kiss as possible. Naruto's eyes went wide, then he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Giving in to all those feelings was so much easier than trying to push them away. When Sasuke pulled back it was way to soon.

"What made you think I didn't feel the same way?" Sasuke asked him still holding his face. Naruto lowered his head.

"I-I'm, I'm not even on your level. You're the most popular guy at our school. You have all the girls after you. And I have a grand total of about 5 friends." Naruto explained, never looking back up. Sasuke took his finger and tilted Naruto's chin up.

"Dobe." Sasuke said calling him by his little nickname and captured his lips again. Sasuke turned and sat on the couch pulling Naruto on top of him. Sasuke slid his tongue against Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance. Naruto obliged and Sasuke let his tongue explore every part of Naruto's mouth he could reach. Naruto took in the minty taste of Sasuke. He could get used to that taste. He straddled Sasuke's hips and felt a bulge in the pants below him.

He smirked into the kiss as he ground his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke gasped and momentarily stopped kissing. Naruto took this opportunity to take over. He pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, seeking for dominance. But Sasuke wouldn't have it, he battled his tongue with Naruto's. Eventually Naruto gave in and let Sasuke have his way, but as soon as he did Sasuke's lips left his. He was about to protest when felt lips on his neck, right below his ear. Naruto grasped Sasuke's hair and tilted his head so Sasuke would have more room.

He trailed kisses all the way down Naruto's neck to his collarbone where he decided to stop. He swiped his tongue against the skin and heard Naruto hiss in pleasure. He smiled at this and continued. He started sucking the skin ever so slightly on the back of his shoulder. He started to suck harder and twirl his tongue on the area, leaving a little red mark. Naruto could hardly contain himself. He wanted Sasuke more now then he had ever wanted anybody. He ground their hips together earning a muffled moan from Sasuke. He looked up from his kissing and started kissing Naruto's lips again. He slid his hand under the blondes shirt and glided his hands up the boys tan back. He pulled back and lifted Naruto's shirt over his head. Naruto was already flushed in the face and panting slightly. Sasuke leaned back to marvel at his perfectly toned tan abs.

"How far do you want to go?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't want to stop but he also didn't want to go to far and make Naruto mad at him. Naruto just smiled at him and kissed him again.

"As far as you're willing to." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and stood up, Naruto still attached to his hips. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed his but to keep him supported as he walked to the bedroom, their lips never parting. He threw Naruto on the bed which earned a less than happy 'hump' from the blonde. Sasuke just smirked at him and took off his shirt. He straddled over Naruto and kissed him lightly, then moved from his lips to his cheek making a trail to his ear. Naruto turned his head and gasped when he felt the warm wetness of a tongue on the back of his ear. Sasuke raised his eyebrows curiously. He began to nibble on Naruto's ear and then lick down to his neck. When Naruto moaned Sasuke chuckled.

"I think I found your spot." Sasuke said in a cocky voice. Naruto turned and glared at him.

"Teme." he called him. But not denying it.

"So, are you willing to go all the way?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Naruto's face went beet red and he looked away.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, with you. I wouldn't mind." he mumbled. Sasuke turned Naruto's face to him and smiled. A full smile, not just a smirk.

"Naruto. I love you." Sasuke said looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I- I love you too." Naruto said.

The next day at school was much better. To most people things seemed back to normal. Naruto was back to his hyper crazy self, and him and Sasuke were back to talking terms. But in the background Sakura was watching. She knew something was up. And she didn't like it. At lunch she looked over from her table and saw Naruto laughing with his friends. Then she saw Sasuke looking at him smiling. Just smiling at him as if he was the most perfect thing in the world.

_Why the hell is he looking at him like that!? _Sakura raged to herself.

"Whoa girl. I think you killing your burrito." Ino commented following her line of sight to Sasuke's table. She noticed how Sasuke had been acting today. He was in a better mood. Well by better I mean not scowling at everyone and everything. Sakura looked down at the beef and beans exploding out of the top of her burrito onto her hand. She dropped it onto her plate and grabbed a napkin.

"So what's got you all grumpy?" Temari asked. Sakura turned to glare at her.

"I'm not just grumpy. I'm furious." she told her turned her glare to her murdered burrito. All the girls at her table looked at her confused and worried. Sakura had a temper, and whoever made her temper go off, usually had hell to pay. They all worried for whomever the poor soul it was this time. She had to put a stop to this. She took her fork and stabbed her burrito. And she had to do it soon.

Naruto walked down the hallway with his giant grin plastered on his face.

"So why are you so chipper today?" Kiba asked him. "Well more so then your normal happy go lucky self?"

"Can't I just be happy?" he asked Kiba laughed and nodded. "Then let me be happy!" he yelled still smiling as he nudged him in the arm. They laughed together as they turned the corner. They both stopped when they saw Sakura standing there in the middle of the hallway. Normally Naruto would be all to happy to see her. But if she had found out about him and Sasuke. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey Naruto." she said all to sweetly to be talking to him. And he knew it. "Can I talk to you for just moment?" she continued turning to look at Kiba. Kiba, still believing his best friend was all gaga over her slapped his friend on the back.

"See ya in class." he said as he winked and jogged away. Naruto gulped trying to call Kiba back with his mind. When it was obvious that that wasn't working he turned to Sakura. He tried to act as casual as possible.

"He-Hey Sakura, what's up?" _Crap did I stutter. Shit I think I did. Oh I'm dead. So so dead. _

"Just wanted to tell you something." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Oh? What is it?" he was kind of scared to ask but he knew he had to.

Sakura dropped her smile "Stay the hell away from Sasuke." Naruto looked around for someone to be walking by that he could latch onto and get away. But no one was around.

"I saw you two at the movie theater the other day." her mention of that brought up the memorie of his and Sasuke's first kiss and he blushed. Embarrassed that someone had seen. That blush was all Sakura needed to fuel her hate. "And I thought that since y'all weren't talking that it was a good sign. But I guess that's over with now. Anything he says to you is just a lie, you do know that right. There is no way on gods earth that he would want YOU. So get off your high horse that you have obviously been on all day before you get to involved. 'Cause later down the road, when he just dumps you and you fall off, you will have no one to blame but yourself. No, he may not be mine right now, but he definitely doesn't want to be yours. He is just bored, just using you. So get that through your thick skull and stay. Away. Got it?" She said never even blinking the whole time. Glaring into Naruto's eyes with fierce flame behind her emerald eyes.

Naruto's heart sank as the words she said sank in. It was partially true wasn't it. There is no way a guy like him would be what a guy like Sasuke wanted. He lowered his eyes as he felt his heart break.

"Since when did you know how I feel?" A voice came from behind Sakura. Naruto's head whipped up and Sakura went stiff.

"Sa-Sasuke! When- When did you get there?" Sakura nervously stuttered, slowly turning around.

"A moment ago." Sakura swallowed. "Just to have you know, I don't make it habit of lying. So I will be blunt with you. I do not like you. Nor will I ever like you. For multiple reasons. One, I am gay. I don't like girls. Two, you are the lowest type of girl. The one who would rather put everyone around them down, so you don't have to feel bad about yourself. So you can have what you want, not caring about other people." he walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "I care about Naruto. I want to be with Naruto. And I am with Naruto." And with that he walked past her pulling along a shocked blonde.

When they left the doors of the school Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Did you mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and looked down at him. Put his arm around Naruto and pulled him close, resting his chin atop of his head. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke holding him as close as he could smiling into his chest.

"So, does this mean we're going out?" Naruto asked pulling back. Sasuke smiled confirming his question and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto smiled up at him.

Sasuke smiled and lightly kissed his lips. He bent his head down next to his ear and ever so quietly whispered "I love you too Naruto."

**Soooooooo? I hope it's not to short. But I wasn't sure what else to write to prolong it without making it a whole bunch longer. So there it is! Please comment and/or favorite! Thank you all who commented through out the story and fav. BYE-BYE!**


End file.
